A Sister NOT like me
by Kathayley37
Summary: Sammy was the reject of her family. With her sister Amy teasing her and her sporty Parents, she doesn't even fit in at school. She feels alone and depressed, but maybe a certain Australian Girl can change that? (Co-written with Nightsky12) (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction.

I co-written this with Nightsky12. She was interested in my ideas and helped me pull this together. She's a huge Total drama fan and my ideas caught her attention and we teamed up and write this.

Total drama never existed in this story. It's about teen dramas and high school.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a hot summer morning, the wind was blowing making it worser. The boiling heat whipped into the air fast. "SAMEY! Get you lazy butt out of bed!" A girl yelled. She got thrown out of her bed in sudden shock. Her sister. God she hated her, she always treated her like trash. But she was the second one, less of her sister. Like a copy, She was nothing. Always compared to her.

She gets off the hard floor wooden of her room, First day of school. Just what every sixteen year old hates, going back to bullies.

She opens the wooden door and peeped her head into The hallway. Wondering if her sister was there.

She wasn't there, she sighed in relief. Thank god she wasn't there to hit her or push her to the ground and scream insults at her.

She walks down the stairs to be pushed down by her sister. "God Samey. You're slow even on the first day back." Her sister walked up the stairs. "By the way. I ate your pancakes" she laughed walking up

"Amy, why do you do such things?" She asked getting up.

"Because Samey, you're the reject. The second me. The copy."

Sammy sighed heavily. She was angry but at the same time upset. Amy wasn't the supporting sister people saw her as, she was a lying, stealing bully. It was a nightmare just living and seeing her.

Sammy walked away with heavy thoughts, but all linked to one main topic, her sister, Amy. The worst person she has ever met. Even since they were kids, Amy would take all her toys and break her favourite ones on purpose. Her parents never believed her, but who would believe the second twin?

No one liked her, not even her parents. "Hey Samey! Did you see the football game last night?" Her father asked walking past.

"No, I don't even-"

Her father cut her off with a huge smile on his face. "They won!" He roared with pride.

Sammy became very confused. Her father was stupid, always on about Sports. She never shared anything with him or her mother. Not even her problems with her sister

"Samey! I'm out of shampoo!" Amy yelled from upstairs

"But you always use mine" Sammy said stating a fact. She never used it before Amy beat her to it.

"Well I guess you're not having a shower tonight" Amy laughed walking down the stairs.

"You did it on purpose! You always steal from me! You're a monster!" Sammy yelled with a hint of courage to say that but regretted it the minute it came out of her mouth.

Amy gasped. "How could you say that?!" She played the innocent act again. Acting sweet, but horrible to her. "I'm your sister!" She cried

"Samey!" Her mother called "what did you do?"

"But Mom-" Sammy started.

"No buts! Get your act together and get to school!" Her mother said strongly and firmly as always. She won the argument with that tone, Sammy walked to her room to get ready for school, even thought she hated it.

Putting her school dress on with her old ruined school shoes which Amy ruined so people would notice her and Not Sammy.

She got her books into her bag which had holes and tears in it (even thought it was brand new!). Some of her books had ripped pages, went missing or were drawn on in Permeant maker.

She opened the wooden door and walked outside. Before she took one step, Amy dashed past her, knocking her over onto the dirty, hard, dry grass, making her dress dirty

"See you!" Amy waved at her as she ran to the bus stop "Samey!" She kept on running.

Sammy panicked, she couldn't be late, not today, today was the first day of exams, Math and English Exams were TODAY.

She got up and ran towards the bus stop, but she was too late, the bus pulled away with Amy waving to her from inside laughing at her.

She was going to be late. Her teacher would kill her for being late again.


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! We are so sorry! We both hope you'll enjoy the second chapter! We start updating more we promise!

* * *

Sammy had ran a mile to get to school, just to hear that the bell had rang and everyone was heading to classes.

She quickly dashed thought the courtyard towards the main hall where the classes where. She busted thought the doors of her normal English classroom, to see doors closing shut as the students entered their classes.

She quickly ran into the room, only to see all the students, heads down on their desks and writing away. She knew work had started.

"Ahem." The teacher said grabbing her shoulder, she felt the teachers long cold boney fingers on her. "Samey. You're late. Class started five minutes ago. Take your seat and start the task, you'll have to catch up. Go" the teacher pushed her towards an empty seat before putting down a piece of paper with a series of questions on them, she quickly sat down and picked up her pencil and started to answer the questions.

Sammy quickly got stuck on question 5, it confused her, then a loud Beep echoed, she looked around, she saw all kids looking at her, their eyes darted at her in seconds, she saw many people in the crowd she knew, she spotted Amy, a few rows behind her, grinning evilly.

The teacher stormed up to her desk and put his hand on her desk. "Samey, hand over your phone." He spoke.

"But sir-" she denied

"They are no phones allowed during this test. Hand it over or you'll have to complete this test after school in your own time."

She pulled out her phone, she handed it to the teacher, who walked away, Sammy looked around to see the people had gotten back to their tests.

She nervously looked back down, she groaned, she was still stuck on question 5 She started to dose off, then she got a hold Of herself, she turned to see all the teachers were chatting, she saw everyone was just about done, she was nowhere near complete.

Amy felt no guilt in what she had done, Sammy felt horrible, her test wasn't complete, she skipped to the next question, knowing it would take a huge amount of time and lower her grade dramatically.

What felt like to be hours, the bell rang, time to go to the next class, Sammy picked up all her books and pencil case to exit the class with the rest of her pupils.

The next class was Math, she hated Math, because it made no sense, the teacher was always writing up the hardest methods to complete the simplist of questions

They had to take notes of the formula to complete the next area of math they were starting. Sammy felt overwhelled and Tired, her classmates were already done and had sneaked onto their phones to surf the web. She had finished just as the clock ticked onto break time.

Sammy looked forward to breaktime, because she could always run away from Amy and the cheerleaders and hide near the back of the school where she could sit away from the social kids and read her textbooks, she was despeately trying to get her grades back up.

Knowing she had failed classes that she was with Amy in, because of her older twin sister, Sammy was falling behind, it wouldn't be long before her parents picked up on the fact she had been failing main classes like English, Math and history

Next class was PE. Sammy hated PE for many reason but mostly because she was with Amy at all TIMES. Amy would watch her like an eagle.

Today's class. Soccer, the worst sport, because Amy pushed her forward to make it look like she had voultered to be in the goals, the teacher, being the dumb male he was, put her in the goals while he took notes of how People kicked, not what were they hitting.

Which was Sammy, Amy was the one who kicked the hardest and the teacher encouraged her to keep kicking the ball like that, not the fact everyone was hitting her.

Just as Sammy prepared for another peer to kick the soccer ball at her body, she was shocked when she saw the ball pittfully roll infront of her feet, someone had kicked really weak.

"JASMINE KICK HARDER! WE'RE TRYING TO REACH THE GOAL!" The teacher barked blowing his whistle.

"Sorry Sir." The girl shrugged, she was a tall girl, REALLY tall, she had dark skin, black hair and an australian accent. Sammy could tell by her look she had purposely kicked it weakly so she didn't hit Sammy.

Before Amy took her next shot the bell rang singaling it was Lunchtime, without waiting for the teacher to dismiss her, Sammy got to her sore feet and bolted towards the doors of the gym and swung them open and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, through the main hall of the school towards the Caferteria, where she just wanted to get Lunch and get outta the way before Amy chased her down.

Sammy still questioned why the girl in her class, the newest Girl and the tallest didn't hit her and intentionally did it on purpose to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Next was the final class, the only class Samey enjoyed. Why? Because Amy wasn't it in. It the performances class, Drama. Samey Escaped out of the crowd to get into the quiet Drama class where the nice teacher, her favorite Teacher, Mrs Smith.

This was mixture class, Samey only regonised the tall girl who didn't attack her with the soccer ball early was the only one from her class.

Mrs Smith allowed everyone to introduce themselves to the group, so they knew about them.

"Hi there…" a boy said, he had a tan completion with brown spiky hair and brown eyes "I'm Mike… I'm here because I love Drama and well... This is the best class."

Soon enough Sammy had to talk, so she gained her self-esteem and spoke "My name is Sammy. I'm... Well you see I like Drama. And yea so that."

Mrs Smith was kind to everyone, she told everyone what would they would be doing, this year they were going to put on several drama plays to the school and the whole commutiny.

Sammy would do anything to get away from Amy, even be in a huge performances to the town. She wanted to get away…


	3. NOTICE:A personal message—Kathayley37

I can't do this anymore. This stories future is unknown to me.

You see, Nightsky12 is my real life sister who introduced me to fan fiction a few years ago. She had depression but she won't admit it openly. I can tell however.

In real life, she is always battling and I've never sure about her. She always tell me suicidal feelings and secrets. Which I tell our Mum in order not to feel pressured to keep her dark secrets.

I'm done keeping secrets now.

A few weeks ago. We had a big fight. She called me a fat b*tch and a f***ing whore. I was deeply hurt and I even cried like a child. Since then, I haven't forgiven her, because this happens all the time. She hits me and insults me. I hate it now. She is begging for forgiveness but I won't give it to her because she deserves the silent treatment to learn I have f***ing feeling too. Hell. She even said to me she wished I was Dead. That made me cry for days.

She always bullies me, which I can't stand now. I don't know what to do now.

She has talked for ten years about suicide. Which is deeply scary. I'm now 16 and too old to deal with her dam problems, I have my own problems such as exams, homework, projects and my own nervousness towards my classmates.

She even made me depressed for one point. But because of Fanfiction and Deviantart. I feel like Art and Words can make me be noticed by those nice reviews out there who say "Your story is nice" or "Your Style of Art is very Unique!" Thank you guys! You make me so happy!

As for Nightsky12, I haven't talked to her without snapping heavily about her eating junk food saying behind her back:"If she thinks I'm fat and she's such a slim girl, she eats as much as me!" And yet I still have admirers at school which proves:I AM NOT FAT!

I am literally done with her now! No more secrets or anything about her! She creating darkness for me and bringing me down with her! I WILL NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN! NEVER! I WAS NEVER GO DOWN!

I get some of you might say:"But your sisters. You will fight." Not as harsh as she does to me. She hurts me, mentally and physically. And I'm physically sick of trying to help her because all I get is bruises and tears. I don't care if people say I should forgive her because It happens. Well this is a step too far. I'm sick of it. SICK OF THIS ALLLLLLLL!

As for this story. It might not be updated if I still decide to work with my sister. Otherwise I'll break it off and keep writing this as my own story since this was MY idea, the only thing she did was throw in a few words and fix my spelling mistakes.

I don't know what to do now. Other than just draw, bake, cook, play with my dog and write stories.

I'm giving up on her.

Sincerely Readers/Followers/Favourites/Strangers

—_Kathayley37_


End file.
